Endgame
by dart0808
Summary: It's done. All of it. The Moon Lord lies defeated, the Corruption and Hallow cleansed. But what happens next, when there is nothing left to do, nothing more to accomplish? Follow our faithful townsfolk and two unique charachters as they explore this final, and ultimate, quest for the truth. Will they ascend even further? Or will they too, in the end, fall? Andr/Dart Collaboration/
1. Incorruptable

Life in Terraria was good.

Sure, there were REASONS for why it was good, but to Maxwell, Darthaven's local Guide, none of the reasons mattered. To him, life was just great, absolutely spiffy, completely amazing in every way. He could get whatever he wanted at a whim from Dart, who somehow returned every few hours with extra goodies for everyone in the town. There was no longer any danger of being sacrificed to large, demonic monsters like the previous Guide had been, thankfully.

Of course, the only thing that made this particular day extra-nice was that today was the day when Dart had returned home and wearily informed Emerenta, the local Dryad, that the Corruption had been completely cleansed.

This, naturally, made everyone rather happy, except for Porcini the Truffle, who complained that Dart had accidently converted some of his mushrooms into jungle. Naturally, no one really cared about that. Except for Porcini, but that was to be expected.

Andr, Dart's sister, had Candy the Party Girl put on a huge day-party the moment the news began to spread. Everyone was invited, of course; Except for Porcini, because Dart seemed to have an irrational fear people would eat him.

There really were quite of irrational things going on that day. But that was alright with Maxwell; to him, it spoke that they could now AFFORD to be irrational. No more grueling training regimens, no more relentless patrols to defend against the creatures of the night, no more random invasions by goblins, pirates, or aliens, no more tactics, no more trap-laying, no more worrying, and most importantly, _no more stress._

Maxwell was a big believer in _no_ _stress._

And now there was none.

Which begged the ultimate question, of course; the one everyone pondered; when you have achieved everything there was to achieve, done all that could be done, what did you do?

That question scared some, fascinated others. To Maxwell, of course, he didn't really care. What would be, would be, and it was pointless to worry about it.

Maxwell, you see, was a big believer in _not worrying about it._

Darthaven was a paradise of a town, inhabited by every occupation of people. It might have been strange, should an outsider come in and see the variety of people from all time periods and of all stations living together, acting as friends. But to them, it was just a way of life.

Of course, no one ever voiced this opinion.

It was pointless to ruminate that anyone from the outside might ever come.

It was pointless, because the everyone knew that the rest of the world was mostly-pretty much-very dead.

That thought depressed Maxwell, so he locked it in his special, mental "Quarantine-of-things-that-make-me-feel-anything-but-happy" drawer.

He had excellent coping skills, Andr always said.

Maybe she was being sarcastic, but it didn't matter. Even if she was, that was her buisness, and if she saw fit to share her buisness with him, then that was a gift. And gifts made him happy.

Quite a lot of things made him happy. He could never remember what the things that made him otherwise were, because they were locked in a special, mental drawer.

Yes, life was just great. Absolutely spiffy, great in every way.

And so, Maxwell went, whistling, on his way to do nothing in particular, feeling good about life.

* * *

Down below his feet, almost a mile underground, two people sat with a very different attitude then Maxwell's.

The boy on the right, Dart, cradled a stardust dragon's head, with its four long segments coiled behind him. His four stardust cells whirled around the stardust-dyed halo nestled above his helmet. He wore stardust armor, and there was the Legendary blade Meowmere leaning on his chair, ready to be used at a moments notice. His wings shone in the darkness behind him, blue and transparent.

On the table across from him sat a girl wearing a shirt that reflected the twilight, with living-ocean-blue jeans and twilight-dyed frostspark boots on her feet. She wore a nebula dyed worm scarf around her neck, and a likewise dyed obsidian rose woven into her hair. Andr's wings stretched out behind her, feathered energy of the sun focused into the twilight's beauty. She toyed with a small triangular prism of crystal, the Demonic weapon known as the Last Prism. She pored over a small map on the table, twisting around halfway so she could see it as she sat on the table.

"This has me stumped." She admitted.

"Which part?" Dart asked. The stardust dragon's head in his lap growled in appreciation as he scratched its chin.

"All of it." Andr said. "There's literally _nothing_ on this map that could be construed as any kind of hidden laboratory, or where those cultists could have come from. It's like they just _appeared._ "

"Perhaps it was the aliens."

She laughed, a tinkling sound of crystalline beauty. "Don't be stupid, the aliens wouldn't take any human life forms anywhere. They seemed bent on killing everything, at least."

"Maybe not." Said Dart. "By my calculations, with their technology, if they had wanted to kill everything, they would have just used their lasers and ignit the atmosphere, incinerating all life on the planet."

"Or not." Andr countered. "Maybe it was just humans."

"Maybe." He replied. "But we'll never know, given they're dead."

"Hmm."

There was a long and obstinate silence.

Dart sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. How they got here doesn't matter; what matters is they got here, and they summoned the Moon Lord, so we killed them. End of line."

Andr looked worried. "But were they here for us?" At Dart's incredulous look, she elaborated.

"They didn't attack us on sight, just when we screwed up their ritual. And the power was going _into_ the tablet. Maybe they were trying to imprison him."

Dart snorted. "And bunnies can fly." His stardust dragon slipped stealthily off his lap, doing elaborate loops in the air behind him.

"Could they have come from the Otherworld?" Andr asked, referring to the planet that orbited Terraria as its moon.

Dart shrugged. "Dunno. Could be any number of things. Maybe we orbit around _them,_ and we think they orbit around us. Who knows?"

Andr slapped him gently with one of her wings, and he frowned at her.

She sighed. "What do we do now? We've conquered this land. It's ours, in blood and name. We've shaped every foot, cleansed it of mankind's mistakes. What is there for us now?"

To that, Dart had no answer.

And so, they sat in silence, even as the sun set on the partying townsfolk a mile above.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Didn't expect to find _me_ here, did you? Huh? Huh?!**

 **Anyways, so, this is my brand new fanfiction that explores (I think) a very interesting question; What do you do when you've achieved everything that there is to achieve? What do you do when you've finished everything?**

 **Not sure where I'm going with this story, but if you like it, rest assured; I'm DEFINITELY writing more chapters.**

 **Please review, whether you liked or didn't like, so I know what to improve and expand upon. Tell me if you find any errors!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-dart0808**

 _ **A.K.A. Dart.**_


	2. Research

The party the night before had completely trashed the town, and sunrise saw many of the townspeople stumbling around, grumpily cleaning up trash from all over town. Except for Porcini, because he was afraid of being poisoned.

He really was quite a strange one.

Andr and Dart walked along the stone road, in between the hospital and the manor they lived in. Dart's stardust dragon followed along perhaps twenty feet behind, with his stardust cells doing their customary dance around his halo. Andr was walking along a little behind Dart, randomly razing innocent plants with her Last Prism, laughing hysterically.

She too really was quite strange.

"Look!" she giggled, as the beams of multicolored light burst out yet again of the crystal triangle in her hand, incinerating one of their shiverthorns. Then, she swept it in a wide arc, burning a glowing sweep where it touched wood, and heating up the stones that made up the base of most of their buildings.

"Watch it!" Dart said testily as she swept it perilously near to his feet. "I don't even know why I gave you that thing. All you ever do is randomly swing it around, anyway!"

"Oh, come on!" Andr said. "I do lots of things with it! Like… um…"

"Kill innocent plants?" offered Dart helpfully.

"Yes! Exactly! Who knows what crimes they might commit?!"

"You're insane."

"Yes, yes, thanks much."

Dart sighed, giving up on the conversation as they reached Maxwell's house. He knocked on the door as Andr flapped her wings impatiently.

The rich mahogany door opened, and Maxwell's brown-haired head appeared at the door. "Oh, hi, guys!" he said cheerily. "I can't tell you how amazing this is! I haven't seen you guys in forever! Oh, gee, this just makes my day, absolutely wonderful, comple-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already." said Andr, pushing past him into the house. She grabbed a random glass off of one of his shelves and filled it with ale, draining it in a single gulp and slamming the glass onto the table. Dart sighed, and put a hand on Maxwell's shoulder as he entered into the house.

"So!" said Maxwell, his smile slightly forced as Andr drained her second and third glass of ale. "What brings you guys to my humble abode?"

"Hey, yeah!" said Andr, excitedly. Then she frowned. "Wait, why were we here again? It was really important, what was it again?"

Dart sighed again, taking off his helmet. Under it, he had brown hair and eyes, with extremely pale skin. It was hard to believe Andr was his sister, what with her tanned skin, black-and-purple twilight hair, and violet eyes. Not to mention her complete insanity.

Almost. Anyone who knew Dart, of course, knew he had his dark side too. He just did better at hiding it.

"We were here," explained Dart patiently, "To ask him about the Corruption."

"Yeah! The Corruption!" said Andr. Then she frowned, suddenly serious. "So, Maxy, what do you know about the Corruption?"

Maxwell's smile became even more strained. "Oh, you know, as much as anyone else. It resulted from one of the old world's chemical weapons, when one of the United States presidents used it on this isolated island and misjudged how powerful it was. It obliterated the island and acted like a fungi, growing deadly everything wherever it touched. Purple stuff, highly radioactive, mutated anything living it touched. Lots of nuts out there who worshipped it at first… Of course, then they died."

Andr nodded. Dart said, "And as far as you know, there's only ever been one chemical weapon? Always the same, purple corruption?"

Maxwell frowned. "Well, originally, it was blue, but then it became an organism. Then it mutated, and became the purple stuff." His smile became even more forced. "But that's alright, because you guys got rid of it all, right?"

Andr and Dart exchanged worried looks.

"Just the one weapon…" muttered Dart.

"Hmm." said Andr thoughtfully. "Well, thanks, Maxy." Maxwell didn't even try to conceal his wince at the name.

"We'll be leaving now." said Dart. He and Andr exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Alright!" said Maxwell, his smile returning to it's customary brightness, commencing to push on their chairs. "Shoo, shoo!"

Andr frowned at him, and they left.

Maxwell sighed with relief, and went back to reading a very exciting book titled The Epic of Gilgamesh.

* * *

Outside, Andr looked at Dart seriously.

"Well? What do you think?"

Dart thought about it.

"I think it's time to go talk to the one person who knows more than anyone else about what happened."

"Emerenta?" Dart nodded, and Andr sighed. "Crap, I'd hoped we'd never have to deal with her under any circumstances. Like, ever again."

Dart's stardust cell twirled faster around his halo, the only thing betraying his troubled emotions as he fingered the Stardust Cell Staff and Stardust Dragon Staff, respectively, at his belt. He'd left Meowmere behind in his room, assuming he wouldn't need it. Not that he did, but he was really tempted to go Andr on some of the plants and buildings with it. It wouldn't help, of course, but if he didn't know he'd have to fix whatever he broke, he would have done it.

Maybe.

In any case, he just sighed in his usual fashion. A clomping of heavy boots and a deep voice shouted "Grenade"!

A moment later, something small and green tinked off the wall ahead of them. Both Andr and Dart jumped straight up, Andr flapping her wings furiously, and Dart just holding onto one of the spikes of his stardust dragon.

A moment later, a huge explosion shook the world below them, and they descended to the ground again. A small, dwarfish man walked out of the smoke, coughing and grinning madly.

"Boften!" said Andr exasperatedly. "Haven't we told you about throwing those explosives everywhere? Save it for the real bad guys!"

"Sorry, Ma'am." said Boften, Darthaven's local Demolitionist, still grinning. "Ahve got this here idea, though, see, an' I reckon if I combine this here gunpowder in those there turtle shells as an explosive, we cahn get more blow out of a single-"

"But, we don't even use explosives." said Dart exasperatedly, as Andr opened her mouth to respond to him. He cut her off with a look. "Like Andr said, save it for the real enemies. Don't just throw those around randomly."

Boften shifted his weight, then muttered "Aright." and walked away, now sullen. Dart sighed, turning on his heel.

"So." said Andr. "Emerenta?"

"Emerenta."

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Second chapter already! And I've got more coming, getting my ChromeBook tomorrow!**

 **If you follow Angeli, my other fanfiction, I've got good news for you, too...**

 **As always, review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Dart**


End file.
